Todo haría por ti
by savethedance
Summary: Todo comienza en una fiesta, ¿podrá ser ese el final feliz para Quinn y Rachel?
1. La fiesta

Quinn lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Rachel, pero lo disfraza de odio y repugnancia porque en eso consiste ser popular, y Rachel no entra en esa categoría.

Quinn sabe que nunca la tendrá, pero siempre le quedará la esperanza.

Rachel decide preparar otra fiesta en su casa, a todo el Glee Club le gustó la idea la primera vez así que lo hizo de nuevo. Todos estaban invitados.

Finn y Rachel están juntos así que el le ayudará a preparar todo en casa de Berry. Puck y Santana traerán el alcohol.

Todo estaba listo pronto, y empezaron a llegar los invitados. Blaine traía del brazo a Kurt y Santana a Britt (todos sabían la verdad y ellas estaban juntas).

Después llegaron Tina y Mike y por último Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Artie y Lauren.

La noche comienza animada, todo el mundo estaba borracho menos Finn, Rachel y Quinn, quien observa a la pareja besándose y se muere por dentro.

Por otro lado esta Lauren y Puck y Tina y Mike en el sofá que poco les falta para comerse los unos a los otros. Artie, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine están tan borrachos que se reían por todo, así que no mantenían una conversación demasiado interesante. Y Santana esta cuidando de Britt, ya que se ha pasado con el alcohol y ahora ve unicornios y arco iris por todas partes.

Finn no se ve muy cómodo con Rachel y ella lo nota.

¿Pasa algo? – le dice Rachel mientras le da besos por el cuello.

¡Para! ¡Ya esta bien! – salta Finn.

Ey, ¿Qué pasa? – Rachel se sorprende de la reacción.

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¡se acabo! – grita Finn.

¡Eres un imbécil!

Rachel se enfada tanto que coge una botella de alcohol y se la traga entera.

Quinn mientras tanto, observa todo lo que esta pasando entre ellos. Ella ya sabía que esto de la fiesta no acabaría bien.

A los 20 minutos Rachel esta borracha perdida.

Eeeeres imbéeecil, eres imbéeecil – le cantaba Rachel a Finn.

Acto seguido Rachel cae al suelo. Finn intenta que despierte pero no lo consigue. Puck la ve en el suelo y se aproxima a ella, intenta abrirle la camiseta pero Quinn se acerca antes.

Eh, Puckerman, ¡no la toques! – dice Quinn enfadada

Tranquila Quinnie, no me mates – Puck se aleja de Rachel.

Quinn coge a Rachel en brazos y se dirige a las escaleras.

¿Dónde la llevas Quinn? – Finn estaba asombrado.

La llevaré arriba, a su cuarto, tiene que dormir, no es bueno que esté aquí con todo el ruido y con las botellas a mano.

Como puede Quinn sube a Rachel, la deja en la cama y se va hacia la puerta para bajar con los demás.

- No te vayas, quédate conmigo. – dice la voz apagada de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es un proyecto que me vino a la cabeza, si os gusta lo continuaré :)<strong>


	2. Amigas

Quinn cierra la puerta y se gira para mirar a Rachel.

- Está bien, me quedaré, estás muy mal y será mejor que no me vaya – Quinn busca una escusa para que Rachel no note que se muere por quedarse con ella.

- Gracias.

- Ahora continúa durmiendo.

Quinn se queda al lado de Rachel toda la noche, observando su cara. Y sin pensarlo se acerca a la boca de Rachel y la besa.

Rachel nota los labios de la Cheerio y abre los ojos tan asombrada que ya no tiene sueño. Quinn se da cuenta que Rachel está despierta y se separa.

- ¿Q…Qué haces Quinn? – dice una Rachel aún asombrada.

- Lo… lo siento… yo... – Quinn sale corriendo de la habitación.

La Cheerio se encierra en el lavabo y rompe a llorar.

Por otro lado Rachel no sabe que hacer, no quiere darle esperanzas, pero sabe que Quinn estará avergonzada y necesita ayuda, pero ¿sería la mejor manera de ayudarla yendo Rachel al lavabo? No estaba segura, pero es lo que hace porque no le queda otra.

Rachel abre la puerta del lavabo y Quinn esconde sus lágrimas.

- Vete, no quiero verte Rachel.

- No me voy… Lo que ha pasado antes…

- Olvídalo, por favor, ha sido un error.

- ¿Y por eso estás aquí llorando?

- Déjame Berry, no debería importarte.

- Me preocupo por ti, ¿vale? Y no me gusta verte así. Está bien, no hablaré, pero tampoco me iré, me quedaré aquí en el suelo a tu lado, no me importa.

Pasan 10, 20, 30, 40 minutos y las dos permanecen con la boca cerrada, ninguna de las dos es capaz de decir nada. Aunque la que lo tiene que hacer es Quinn. Pero no se atreve ha decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Pregunta Berry

- Gracias, por estar aquí, sin preguntar ni replicar.

- Olvidaremos lo de antes, ¿vale? Por mi todo está bien.

- Vale, gracias. – le dice Quinn una vez más. – Los demás… ¿siguen a bajo?

- Sí. Se lo están pasando bien, o al menos eso parece, todo sigue como antes, están todos riéndose sin parar. Deberías hacer lo mismo, sonreír, estás más guapa así.

Una vez más, las palabras de Rachel, dejaban a Quinn indefensa y sin habla.

- Vamos a dormir, tendrás sueño y ya es muy tarde, dejemos a los demás a bajo. – dice Rachel

- ¿A dónde?

- A la cama, a mi cama.

A Quinn no le queda más remedio que aceptar, se muere de sueño y no le apetece dormir en el suelo de lavabo, aunque dormir con Rachel… sería un tanto incómodo para ella.

Por otra parte Rachel sólo quiere ser su amiga, y demostrarle que no le importa las cosas malas que le haga, porque sabe que es una buena persona, y sabe ella sabe que puede conseguir que Quinn saque su lado bueno.


	3. Puede ser algo más que amistad

Rachel se despierta y al poco rato también lo hace Quinn.

- Buenos días Fabray.

- Buenos días Berry – las dos se echan a reír. Y después ninguna sabe que decir.

- ¿Por qué no te importa dormir conmigo? ¿Y me hablas normal? – Quinn no acababa de entenderlo, pero no quería ilusionarse demasiado pronto.

- Me caes bien Quinn, me gustaría ser tu amiga, bueno si tu quieres… no me importa nada más, pero si crees que lo mejor es que me aleje…

- No, no quiero que te alejes, pero… es raro. Me encantaría ser tu amiga – al menos podría tener su amistad.

Las dos amigas bajan a ver como ha quedado la casa de Berry después de la fiesta.

Todos están dormidos. Santana abraza a Brittany mientras duermen en el suelo. Artie y Mercedes están cada uno en un sofá. Tina y Mike no están, se habrán ido antes o estarán en alguna habitación. Blaine y Kurt están en el suelo junto. Puck y Lauren están también en el suelo. Y Finn… no está.

- ¿Dónde estará Finn? – pregunta Quinn.

- Se habrá ido, no me querrá ver nunca más. – dice Rachel triste.

- No te preocupes por eso, Finn es así, un cabezota, después vendrá suplicando que le perdones. Te diría que no le hicieras caso y te olvidaras de él, pero se que le quieres y eso es difícil para ti.

- Si fuera fuerte haría eso. Pero le quiero y soy débil.

- Eso es mentira, es solo… estás enamorada.

- Y eso me hace débil.

- Puede ser. Intenta no pensar en él, inténtalo.

- ¿Les despertamos? – sugiere Rachel

- Será lo mejor.

Rachel y Quinn cogen unas trompetas que guarda la primera y hacen que los chicos se despierten.

- Hmmm… ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Kurt.

- Las 12 del medio día.

- Ey, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, nos tenemos que ir. – Kurt les mete prisa.

- Lauren, nosotros también tenemos que irnos – dice Puck.

Los 6 se marchan enseguida, parece que tienen mucha prisa.

- ¿Dónde están Mike y Tina? – pregunta Rachel

- Se fueron anoche, aunque no dijeron a donde – contesta Santana.

- San, nosotras también tenemos que irnos, es tarde. – dice Brittany.

- Cierto, vámonos.

Las dos novias se van de la mano y la cara de Quinn es un poema, se muere de celos de ver a Santana y Brittany tan felices la una con la otra y ella no poder estar así con… Rachel.

- Bueno… nos hemos quedado solas. – dice Rachel

- Sí, creo que es hora de irme.

- No, no por favor, mis padres llegan por la noche y yo estaré sola. Sólo si puedes…

- Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer, y mis padres no están en casa tampoco…

Rachel y Quinn sale a comer fuera y mientras tanto charlan de varios temas. Luego vuelven a la casa de Rachel.

- Podríamos ver una película. – se anima Rachel

- Buena idea, ¿Cuáles tienes?

- Creo que esta es buena, "A walk to remember"

- Bien, esa misma.

Las dos chicas se tumban cada una en un sofá. Y al poco rato Rachel se duerma. Hace mucho frío en el sofá así que Quinn la sube de nuevo a su habitación, la tumba en la cama y la tapa.

- Quinn, quédate, no te vayas, tengo mucho frío. Ven, túmbate. – Quinn obedece las órdenes.

Rachel se acerca a Quinn y la abraza. La cheerio está muy nerviosa, se siente bien y mal a la vez, nota el calor de Rachel, pero sabe que no pasará nada más a parte de eso… por el momento.


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

Rachel y Quinn pasan mucho tiempo juntas en el instituto. Todas las clases que están en la misma aula se sientan juntas y se la pasan hablando y hablando. Después, en la sala donde ensayan New Directions, también se sientan juntas y siguen hablando y riéndose. En poco tiempo se hacen muy amigas. Y Finn comienza a notarlo. No entiende por que pero siente celos. Le dijo a Rachel que no quería estar con ella porque le agobiaba, pero ahora que veía que estaba mucho con Quinn, la quería volver a tener para él.

Así que Finn se sienta a lado de Rachel e interrumpe la conversación que mantienen Quinn y ella.

- Hola Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿De que quieres hablar? Creo que ya me dejaste todo muy claro en la fiesta, no necesito que me vuelvas a hundir más.

- Por favor, es solo… un momento. No te entretendré demasiado.

Rachel se gira hacia Quinn, ella asiente. Finn y Rachel salen un momento de la sala y se ponen a hablar en la puerta.

- Rachel, lo siento, he sido un idiota, te he perdido, y te necesito… De verdad, quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes…

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?

- No lo sé Rachel, pero te necesito conmigo…

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta, por qué ahora?

- Te veo con Quinn, y te echo de menos…

- ¿Es eso verdad? Eres un egoísta, solo quieres que lo pase mal por ti y hundirme, eso es lo que te gusta.

- Eso no es así. – Finn se acerca a Rachel y la abraza. Luego ella se gira hacia la sala y mira a Quinn, está triste, con la cabeza agachada. Y entonces se siente ella mal.

- No – se desprende de los brazos de Finn – no voy a volver contigo, no te necesito, déjame ser feliz, yo se que tu no me quieres, solo es porque te gusta que te necesite, pero ya no lo hago, así que déjame

- ¿Qué tienes con Quinn? ¿Es por ella?

- Eso a ti no te importa.

- ¿La prefieres a ella?

- Claro que la prefiero a ella, cien veces antes.

- ¿La quieres?

- Ya… ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo. – Rachel se pone nerviosa por la pregunta de Finn y vuelve al lado de Quinn.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Pregunta Quinn.

- No, tranquila, estoy bien. Le he dejado las cosas claras.

- ¿El quería volver contigo?

- Sí, me ha dicho que me necesita y todo eso…

- ¿Y tu le has dicho que no lo necesitas?

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que ya no lo necesitas? – esa pregunta le pone más nerviosa que la de Finn.

- P… por… porque no. No le quiero. Es un egoísta. – Quinn nota a Rachel nerviosa, y eso le da más esperanzas. Es el momento de atacar, va a hacer lo que sea para que Rachel se enamore de ella. Si Rachel se pone tan nerviosa tiene que tener una explicación.

* * *

><p>Quinn pica a la puerta de la casa de Rachel.<p>

- Quinn… ho…hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta una Rachel confundida.

- No sé, no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa y he dicho: ¿Por qué no voy a ver a Rachel? – sonríe Quinn

- Pa…pasa. – Rachel sigue tartamudeando.

Las dos suben a la habitación de Rachel que tantos recuerdos le traen a Quinn.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunta Quinn

- N…no sé, podemos ver una película, o si no… po…podemos salir a dar un pa…paseo.

- Me apetece salir de compras, ¿me acompañarías?

- Cla…claro – sonríe Rachel para no parecer tan insegura.

Se van de paseo por la calle donde están todas las tiendas de ropa, y paran en cada una para mirar las cosas que hay. En la primera tienda que hay entran y Quinn coge lo que más le gusta. Luego se van a los probadores.

- Vamos, entra conmigo, así me podrás aconsejar. – dice Quinn.

- De acuerdo. – la cara de Rachel se pone roja.

La rubia se prueba primero una camisa. E intenta sacarse la camiseta que lleva puesta. Pero se queda atascada, no puede acabar de quitársela, aunque en realidad si puede.

- Rachel, ayudame, no puedo quitármela. – dice Quinn para que la morena se acerque a su cuerpo.

Rachel se acerca a Quinn y le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta, no puede evitar acercarse al cuerpo de la Cheerio, su cuerpo está caliente y Rachel lo nota. Cuando Quinn ya no tiene la camiseta mira a Rachel, quien todavía sigue pegada al cuerpo de ella. Sus caras están muy pegadas, ninguna hace ninguna respiración, todo es silencio.

- Bu…bueno Quinn, pruébate la ropa. – Rachel se separa de la rubia.

- Sí, claro… - la Cheerio sabe lo nerviosa que está Rachel.

Quinn se prueba la camiseta y los pantalones y se lleva sólo la camiseta. Luego van a un par de tiendas más, pero las dos mantienen distancias. Y después Rachel acompaña a Quinn a su casa.

Ahora no será Quinn la que se ponga nerviosa cada vez que estén juntas, ahora no será Quinn la que tenga miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Cambiarán los papeles. Quinn hará lo posible para enamorar a Rachel y que se de cuenta de que es la chica de su vida. Y Rachel intentará negar como pueda que se está enamorando de Quinn, simplemente por que tiene miedo de volver a sufrir, aunque llegará un momento en que no pueda más.

* * *

><p>SexyPank : cierto, me dejé muchos detalles, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar :P<p>

Michel-10: haré los caps más largos ahora, no te preocupes :D

gbrujnkdl : Quinn y Rachel no serán sólo amigas, todo pasará :)


	5. Todo es posible

Ya es viernes y les queda un día para disfrutar de otro fin de semana.

Rachel entra a la sala con los demás del Glee Club y Quinn se acerca por detrás.

- Rach, hola, ¿como estas?

- Hola Quinn, bien, ha sido una noche larga – contesta la morena.

- ¿Porqué? – pregunta la Cheerio.

- Es...estuve pensando mucho – dice Rachel nerviosa.

- ¿En qué? ¿En Finn? – Quinn sabía que cada vez la ponía más nerviosa.

- Sí – miente Rachel – y en... más cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Le pregunta arriesgándose a que Rachel se canse de ella.

- Cosas Quinn, cosas... – aún intentaba asimilar que estaba enamorándose de su amiga.

- Está bien. – contesta triste, no quería aburrir a Rach.

- No... no te pongas así, es solo... nada, fue una noche larga... – Quinn sonríe para que Rachel se calme. Quinn quiere hacer que Rachel le diga lo que siente, pero tendrá que ser la morena la que se lo diga, y presionándola no servirá de nada.

* * *

><p>Antes de que cada uno se vaya a su casa, Quinn se acerca de nuevo a Rachel.<p>

- Rachel, ¿quieres quedar este fin de semana?

- De acuerdo, ¿do..dónde? – tartamudea Rachel. Está muy nerviosa.

- En mi casa, tengo piscina. Podemos ver películas y bañarnos. Puedes quedarte a dormir, si quieres...

- Va...vale, ¿A qué hora voy?

- A las 5. ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

- S..sí...me...me quedaré – no puede ocultar sus nervios.

- Te estaré esperando. – Quinn giña un ojo.

Las dos se despiden. Cuando Rachel llega a su casa prepara todo en su mochila. Esta es su noche, puede confesarselo todo, solo tiene que tener un poco de valor. Por la parte positiva, Rachel piensa que Quinn no la rechazará, pero siendo pesimista, puede perder su amistad si se lanza antes de lo debido.

* * *

><p>Quinn abre la puerta y ahí está Rachel. Tan guapa como siempre.<p>

- Hola Rachel, estas guapísima.

- Gracias. – eso le da confianza a Rachel. – estas preciosa tu también.

- Pasa. – las dos subimos a la habitación de Quinn. – voy un momento al lavabo para ponerme el bikini. ¿Tú lo llevas?

- S..sí, lo llevo de bajo.

Sale Quinn del lavabo. Las dos están en bikini.

- Átame la parte de arriba, Rach. – se acerca Quinn.

- Ven. Tira el pelo para delante. – Quinn aparte el pelo de su cuello, y siente las manos de Rach por él, van bajando hasta su espalda. Eso le encanta a las dos.

Bajan juntas a la piscina y se tiran enseguida.

- Está muy fría. – dice Quinn. Rachel se acerca lentamente a ella, sus cuerpos cubiertos por el agua están juntos. Se tocan y la temperatura de ambos cambia, ya no tienen frio.

- ¿Ya no tienes frio? – coquetea Rachel.

- N...no. – Rachel sentencia la conversación con un beso.

Ninguna de las dos tiene ganas de separar sus labios de la otra. Estan muy a gusto. No piensan en lo que pasará después. Sus lenguas juegan. Pero llega el momento de separarse.

No son capaces de decir nada. Se quedan quietas, sin mirarse, pero juntas. Estan sin habla, en un momento se les pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza. Pero Rachel sabe que es su turno, es ella la que tiene que hablar.

- Creo que me gustas, Quinn, bueno... no, me gustas. Mucho. Llevo una semana pensando en hacer esto o no, pero me decidí, y lo hice, dime algo, no sé... necesito saber algo, pero por favor, no dejes de ser mi amiga, te necesito conmigo.

- Cuanto has tardado. – le dice Quinn sonriendo. Y la vuelve a besar. Cada vez le gusta más hacerlo, esta segunda vez nota el sabor dulce de los labios de Rachel.

- ¿Eso es un si? – coquetea Rachel.

- Eso es un me encantas.

- Tu también me encantan.

Están un rato más jugando en el agua y divirtiéndose, están felices y solo quieren eso, estar la una con la otra.

- Ya es tarde, hace mucho frio, deberíamos irnos. – dice la morena, y Quinn se junta a ella.

- ¿No te sirve esto? – Quinn besa a Rachel.

- Me gusta, pero sigo teniendo frio. Vamos a ver una película, me está entrando el sueño también.

- No importa, yo te lo quito. – Rachel besa a Quinn y las dos salen de la piscina. Se secan y suben a la habitación de Quinn.

Las dos se cambian y se ponen el pijama.

- Estás muy sexy. – le dice Rachel

- No, es un pijama de corazones, es feo. Tú sí que estás sexy.

- El mío es peor, son ovejitas.

- Me encantan los ovejitas. – ríe Quinn.

Quinn pone una película y las dos se tumban en la cama, se tapan y se ponen cómodas. Rachel apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

- ¿Te molesto? – pregunta Rachel

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Quinn hace una pausa y pregunta. – Rachel… ¿tú crees que eres... ya sabes…que te gustan las chicas?

- No lo sé Quinn, me gustas tú, mucho. Y no quiero pensar en nada más que en estar contigo, no puedo pensar en nada más, me gusta estar contigo, me siento cómoda ahora mismo.

- Y yo.

- Entonces no te preocupes por nada más. Me gusta mucho estar contigo.

- Me encantas. – la Cheerio besa los labios dulces de la morena y a Rachel cada vez le gustan más los labios de la rubia.

- Me encantan tus labios, estaría horas besándote.

- Entonces, no hables, y comienza.

Rachel obedece a Quinn y así pasan el tiempo que duraba la película, después Rachel se queda dormida y Quinn acomoda de nuevo la cabeza de Rachel en su pecho, y así las dos se duermen.


	6. Te quiero

- Rach, ya se que te lo pregunté, pero ¿te gusto, te gustan las chicas, lo crees?

- Está bien, te contestaré. No, no lo creo. Nunca me he sentido atraída por una chica, nunca.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué yo sí?

- Tú eres diferente Quinn.

- ¿Tengo algo raro?

- No, no es nada malo. No sé Quinn…

- Rachel…

- No digas nada, me gustas mucho, ¿Por qué tienes que pensar en lo demás?

- Es que… ¿y si me dejas por un chico?

- ¿Preferirías que te dejara por una chica?

- No, no es eso…

- Estoy contigo porque me gustas, mucho. No te voy a dejar. Ni por un chico ni por una chica. Quiero intentarlo contigo… hasta que tú te canses de mí.

- No me voy a cansar de ti. – Quinn besa a Rachel para dejarle claro que la quiere.

- Eso espero.

- Te quiero. – le dice Quinn. Pero Rachel solo sonríe.

- Hasta mañana Quinn. – se despide Rachel, y le da un beso de despedida.

Quinn no sabe que pensar de la despedida. Ella le había dicho que la quería pero Rachel no. La quería mucho y la tenía, pero al no tener respuesta de Rachel, Quinn quedó triste. No quería perderla ahora que la había conseguido.

* * *

><p>Quinn llega al instituto y lo primero que hace es buscar a Santana.<p>

- Santana, necesito tu ayuda…

- ¿Qué quieres Quinnie?

- Necesito que me ayudes con un problema, de amor…

- ¿De amor? Dime…

- Sé lo tuyo…

- El… ¿el qué? – se asusta San.

- Se que eres… gay…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿C...Cómo sabes eso?

- No importa, no te voy a judgar San… lo cierto es que… soy como tú – confiesa tímidamente Quinn.

- ¿Qué tu… qué? Dios mío necesito un respiro…

- San, necesito tu ayuda…

- Está bien, ¿de quién te has enamorado? Soy experta en amores complicados así que cuéntale a tía Tana.

- ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?

- Sí… supongo…

- Es del Glee Club…

- Oh, dime que no te has enamorado de mí… - bromea Santana.

- No, no tranquila.

- Espera, me acabo de imaginar… que… - ríe Santana- que te enamoraras de Rachel.

- …hmm… creo que lo has adivinado…

- ¿Rachel? ¿Enserio? – no consigue dejar de reír.

- Sí, Santana ya esta, sí es Rachel… y estamos juntas… - se enfada Quinn.

- Deja de bromear.

- No bromeo, estamos juntas… pero no lo digas, por favor.

- Vale, vale, ¿entonces cual es el problema?

- Ayer le dije que la quería…

- ¿Y ella no te lo dijo a ti, verdad?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Te lo dirá más adelante, o no sé…

- Necesito saber si me quiere.

- Pero si está contigo será por algo…

- No quiero que me hagan daño Santana… si tu fueras tan amable de… de hacerte su amiga… y preguntarle…

- Calma, espera, espera… ¿crees que soy la más indicada?, ¿yo?, creo que no sabes que no nos caemos muy bien.

- Eso es porque no os conocéis… por favor San…

- Haré lo que pueda…

* * *

><p>- Hola Man-Han… hola Rachel.<p>

- Hola… ¿me hablas a mí? – se extraña Rachel.

- Claro que sí, Rachel, amiga. – Santana coge del hombro a Rachel y se sientan.

- ¿Qué quieres Santana?

- Llámame San… o Tana.

- Okay… San…

- Bien… Rachel me gustaría ser tu amiga…

- Santana… ¿qué pasa?

- Podemos quedar esta tarde… hay un bar cerca, podemos tomarnos un helado… por favor…

- De acuerdo – contesta confusa.

* * *

><p>Las dos se encuentran por la tarde en el bar que mencionó Santana. Se sientan y piden un helado.<p>

- Bien, comencemos, te voy a contar cosas de mi y luego tu.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Santana?

- ¿No podemos ser amigas?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Después de todo?

- Lo... lo siento, Rachel no soy la persona que todos creéis que soy – Santana sintió la necesidad de sincerarse con Rachel.

- Me lo imagino San, no eres mala.

- Soy algo más… soy gay Rachel.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por… porqué me lo cuentas?

- Es solo… necesitaba decírselo a alguien. – Santana se siente triste.

- Eso está bien – intenta animarla Rachel – la verdad es que… yo también San…

- ¿Qué? – dice lo más sorprendida que puede aparentar.

- Sí… y bueno… estoy con Quinn.

- ¿Tu y Quinn?

- Sí…

- ¿La quieres?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No por nada…

- Oh vamos, ¿Qué hay escondido?

- Nada…

- No soy tonta…

- Vale… Quinn…

- ¿Quinn qué?

- Me pidió que te lo preguntara…

- No se fía de mi ¿verdad?, es eso seguro… pues muy bien, ahora mismo le voy a dejar las cosas claras… si no confía en mi esto no puede ir bien.

- Espera, no hagas ninguna locura. Si que confía, pero tiene miedo, Rachel no le ha ido muy bien en el amor, y tiene miedo, no quiere que le hagan daño… solo necesita seguridad.

- Gracias Santana.

- ¿La quieres?

- Me gusta mucho…

- Pero eso no es suficiente.

* * *

><p>Ya queda poco para acabar el fic, pronto comenzaré ha estudiar y no tendré tanto tiempo para actualizar, además que la idea que tenía para esto no es muy larga como para muchos más caps. <strong>GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS REVIEWS.<strong>


	7. La decisión

Santana y Rachel pasan la tarde en casa de Rachel.

- Vamos, dile que la quieres. ¿Por qué es así verdad?

- Mira Santana, no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

- No estoy segura.

- ¿Cómo no estás segura?

- No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

- Pero ¿Por qué piensas que no la quieres?

- No lo sé, nunca he estado con una chica…

- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- Ya lo sé… estoy echa un lío.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella?

- Me siento yo misma, estoy cómoda, me gusta estar con ella.

- ¿Y que sientes cuando te besa?

- Que estoy en el cielo.

- ¿Y cuando la ves?

- Me gusta lo que veo y me gusta como es.

- ¿No sientes que podrías estar con ella para siempre?

- Puede que sí. La mayoría de veces.

- ¿Cómo que la mayoría de veces? ¿Y las otras? ¿Piensas en Finn o en otro?

- Para nada, es solo que estoy confundida.

- Rachel tienes que aclararte pronto, no quiero que le hagas daño, ella necesita a una persona que la quiera, ya se que ella nunca te lo va a decir y tampoco me lo ha dicho a mi, pero es así, necesita que la quieran de verdad, y no es suficiente con que te guste. Lo siento Rachel, pero es así.

- Lo sé, ¿Qué puedo hacer para aclararme?

- Fíjate en los pequeños detalles. Si siempre quieres estar con ella, si estás cómoda y feliz, si la echas de menos cuando no está contigo, si cuando la besas quieres que ese momento sea eterno, si te pones celosa cuando se acerca a otra persona… - dice Santana mirando al horizonte

- Veo que lo sabes muy bien. – dice Rachel sonriendo.

- Demasiado… pero eso no es lo que importa…

- ¿Cómo estáis tu y ella? Brittany…

- No me importa.

- No te hagas la dura, la quieres mucho…

- Pero ella está con Artie…

- Aunque ella este con él, sabes que te quiere…

- No tanto como yo a ella…

- No te rindas.

- Estoy cansada de luchar por ella. Es igual, no me quiero poner mal. Piensa en lo que te acabo de decir, ¿si?

- Muchas gracias San, me has ayudado mucho.

- De nada. – las dos se despiden con un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Rachel llega a la sala de ensayos y se queda parada en la puerta mirando a Quinn. Esta la mira con cara de sorpresa y Rachel está en otro mundo. Santana se ríe y le hace gestos que se siente con Quinn ya.<p>

- Rachel, ¿pasa algo?

- N…no… ¿porqué?

- Te has quedado… mirándome un buen rato…

- Oh…

- ¿Tengo algo? ¿Estoy muy fea? – se asusta.

- No, estás preciosa, y por eso te miro.

- Gracias – se sonroja la Cheerio.

Santana se acerca Rachel.

- ¿Has hecho eso… por lo que yo creo que lo has hecho?

- ¿Qué? ¿He hecho que?

- Te has quedado al menos 3 minutos mirando a Quinn… de pie… en la puerta.

- Ah sí, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Ya lo sabes…

- ¿Qué has sentido?

- Ya lo tengo todo claro San, después de hablar contigo estuve pensando… y ahora… ya lo tengo todo claro.

- ¿De verdad?

- Estoy completamente segura

- Bueno… dímelo.

- No, aún no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? No se lo voy a decir…

- No es por eso… pero aún es pronto.

- Me estas asustando.

- No te preocupes.

* * *

><p>Después de que acaben las clases, Quinn busca a Santana.<p>

- Santana, ¿has hablado con ella?

- Somos amigas, sí, he hablado con ella.

- ¿Qué sois qué? – Quinn no aguanta la risa.

- Lo que oyes…

- ¿Y eso cuando ha pasado?

- Ayer… después de que me digieras que hablar con ella… me cae bien, no es… como yo pensaba.

- Te lo dije… es tierna y…

- Vale, ya, no sigas. – Quinn sonríe.

- Bueno… cuéntame… que te ha dicho… ¿me quiere?

- Quizás… no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero no habíais hablado?

- Sí, y mucho… pero no lo sé.

- ¿Y cuando lo sabrás? – Quinn se siente decepcionada.

- Muy pronto lo sabré, no te preocupes.

- Espero que sea cierto.


	8. The End

Quinn está impaciente por saber la respuesta de Rachel, pero sigue sin ser capaz de preguntarselo ella misma, no tiene tanta confianza en ella misma. Pero necesita saberlo ya.

- ¿Ya has hablado con ella? – pregunta Quinn ansiosa.

- Te he dicho que no Quinn, hablé con ella, pero me dijo que pronto lo sabrías – responde Santana.

- Quiero, NECESITO saberlo ya.

- Vale, está bien, volveré ha hablar con ella, pero no te prometo nada…

- Gracias Santana. – ella sonríe.

- Quinn, no te he visto en todo el día, ¿no me estarás evitando, verdad?

- ¿Cómo te voy a querer evitar? No digas tonterías – Quinn busca las miradas de los compañeros de instituto pero nadie las ve, y la besa. Muy fuerte y dulce.

- Lo he echado de menos… - le regala una sonrisa Rachel.

- Y yo.

- ¿Podemos vernos luego?

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

- Claro, allí estaré. – las dos se despiden con otro beso.

* * *

><p>Quinn sube las escaleras y llega a la habitación de Berry. Ella está tirada en la cama, con las medias que tanto le gustan a Quinn, una falda y un jersey de tigres, al que se ha acabado acostumbrando Quinn.<p>

- Hola preciosa. – la saluda Quinn desde la puerta.

- Ven. – Rachel señala la cama, a su lado.

Quinn se tumba a su lado y la besa. Rachel siente la lengua de Quinn contra la suya. Y su mano caliente tocando su cara. Quinn llega al cuello de la morena y ella suelta un gemido que intenta ocultar sin conseguirlo. Luego va a su oreja y la morena se estremece, se encoge como un erizo, la Cheerio sabe que es su punto débil.

La rubia cree que es el momento, que ahora Rachel será capaz de decirle el primer "te quiero", que sabrá que lo necesita.

- Te quiero. – vuelve a intentar Quinn, solo necesita una respuesta.

Pero sus palabras se marchan. No hay respuesta a sus palabras. Y Quinn se siente decepcionada.

Rachel la sigue besando como si no hubiera dicho nada. Y Quinn se queda inmóvil. Rachel se da cuenta de que Quinn no está bien.

- ¿Pasa algo Quinn? – para Rachel de besarla.

- No. Para nada. – contesta una Quinn enfadada y seria.

- Te conozco, se que te pasa algo. Tú no eres así.

- De verdad, no me pasa nada. – hay una larga pausa entre las dos.

Quinn no es capaz de decirle lo que necesita, nos es capaz de decirle la verdad, no quiere que Rachel se quede muda y que no sea capaz de decirle un "te quiero" de vuelta. Y tampoco quiere forzarla a decirlo sin sentirlo. Su corazón le dice que la espere, que tenga paciencia. Pero su cabeza quiere explotar y decírselo todo.

Rachel quiere decirlo. Y sabe que Quinn está mal por eso, es el momento. No la va a dejar escapar, no ahora. La quiere. Sí, LA QUIERE. De verdad, y está dispuesta ha hacer cualquier cosa por ella y porque esté a su lado.

Y justo en el momento en el que Quinn agacha la cabeza. Rachel abre la boca.

- Quinn, este tiempo que hemos estado juntas – empieza el discurso Rachel – ha sido el mejor de mi vida, nunca me he sentido más querida, nunca había sentido que alguien me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella, nunca había sentido este amor por nadie. Contigo puedo ser yo misma, me siento libre, amada, protegida, cómoda. Cuando no estoy contigo solo pienso en ti, siempre. No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Eres mi primer pensamiento cuando me levanto y el último cuando me acuesto. Solo quiero agotar el tiempo que tengo contigo. Te necesito a mi lado siempre y que me des besitos y mimos, y que te acerques a mi oreja y yo me encoja, porque sabes que es mi punto débil. Ver tu sonrisa cada día. Sentir tu aroma cerca de mí, y quererte, quererte como nunca he querido a nadie. Me has demostrado muchas cosas, pero la primera, ha ser como soy y no esconderme, ni avergonzarme por nada. Y por eso y por muchas más cosas, TE QUIERO. TE QUIERO. TE QUIERO, QUINN. TE QUIERO MUCHO.

Rachel ha dejado muda a Quinn, la rubia se ha quedado sin palabras, no sabe que contestar. Pero en ese momento se sienta la persona más afortunada del mundo. Sabe que Rachel la quiere, y que la tendrá siempre. No quiere separarse de ella nunca.

- Puedes decirme algo si qu… – Rachel no puede acabar la frase, Quinn se avalanza sobre ella y la besa hasta quedarse sin saliva. A Rachel se le escapa la sonrisa más tierna y dulce que Quinn ha visto jamás.

Por fin las dos tienen lo que quieren. Ya son felices.

**FIN**

PD. Siento el final tan precipitado pero no tengo tiempo, gracias por todos los que la han leído. Volveré con más fics en cuanto tenga el tiempo suficiente.


End file.
